Purge Night
by Ashhole394
Summary: For three-hundred sixty four and a half days the British Isles are a perfect utopia. Of course, utopia comes with a price. Drarry AU set after their 7th year of Hogwarts. It's a sort of crossover with the movie the Purge.


Purge Night

For three-hundred sixty four and a half days the British Isles are a perfect utopia. There is no crime; no murders, rape, theft, nothing. The citizens, muggle and wizard alike live in harmony and are, for the most part, happy. Of course, utopia comes with a price.

**Draco**

As humans we're predisposed to emoting the seven deadly sins, and who decided they were sins anyway? I don't see how wanting power and pleasure could possibly be a bad thing. Of course, there are the seven heavenly virtues, but who has time for those? We crave power, that's just a simple fact. Rome didn't become the incredible empire it was by being _compassionate_.  
>The point is, to be the well-oiled machine we are today; there were several obstacles we had to overcome. The witch burnings have been perceived as the beginning of the strife, granted, not many witches and wizards were actually killed let alone captured but a lot of, some would argue, innocent muggles were killed. Fast forward some time and you come to the First World War, an event that mostly affected the muggles but really there is nothing you can really do when bloody bombs are dropping from the sky. A lot of innocent wizards were killed.<br>However, as much as I _hate_ to admit it we caused our fair bit of problems as well. Throughout our own wizarding history there have been several Dark wizards, for the most part they just disturbed the peace, occasionally going so far as to commit murders, never anything bad enough to even catch the muggles' attentions. That is, of course, until Gellert Grindelwald. While the muggles were a bit occupied with some muggle Dark Lord in Germany by the name of Hitler, we had to deal with the most powerful wizard of his time. Grindelwald believed in a world where wizards ruled muggles, which I mean who can argue that, right? Well, apparently a lot of people because the "light side" the protectors of bloody muggles had to get in his way and it turned into all-out war. A lot of wizards, and muggles but who cares, died, the only person who could even stand up to him was Albus Dumbledore the paragon of the "Light". After all was said and done, Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald and all was well, blah, blah.  
>And then came Lord Voldemort. Now he was a true Dark Lord and an absolute genius. He didn't want to just enslave the muggles, he wanted to exterminate them like the rodents they are, and not just muggles but their mudblood spawn that taint the wizarding name and shit all over our traditions and customs with their ignorance. Where Grindelwald worked alone and was rather brash, Voldemort recruited an army and was a true Slytherin with his cunning plans and strategies. The Death Eaters is what his loyal followers were called, an elite group of Pureblood wizards and witches that believed in his cause. He tirelessly worked to eliminate our world from the plague of the muggles and the mudbloods. People lived in absolute fear and, from what my father has told me, it was glorious. The Purebloods took their rightful place at the top of the hierarchy, the Ministries were in shambles and the Aurour department was basically running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Sadly, at the height of his reign something happened, no one is really sure not father or anyone else from the Inner Circle, and he just… disappeared. For some unknown reason he went after the Potters, he killed the parents but for some unfathomable reason he wasn't able to kill their child, Harry fucking Potter, who just walked away with that hideous scar on his forehead.<br>Everyone seems to think he died, but we knew better, his loyal followers waited patiently for his inevitable return. We did not wait in vain. Ten years after his disappearance we heard whispers, rumors that he was back but we had no concrete proof until the end of my 4th year at Hogwarts when he summoned his Death Eaters. No one believed him to be back, in fact no one believes he _is _back; he's been in hiding here at my family's Manor gaining strength to ascend to power once more.  
>However, after His demise the backlash was just absolute pandemonium; crime rates skyrocketed, people although relieved he was gone, were on high alert and it made for a very trying year. In a truly brilliant display of manipulative cunning befitting a Slytherin, my father, who had managed to elude capture, used his contacts in the Ministry to plant the idea of the Purge. The public ate it up; no crime? No murders? For 364 ½ days? It was the answer to everyone's prayers! All they had to do was stay nice and locked up in their own house for 12 hours and all would be well. It didn't take much persuading whatsoever to get the muggles on board with the plan as well; they had also suffered quite a bit.<br>The Ministry presents the Purge as a catharsis for the _purge_ of negative emotions and repressed urges_. _Twelve hours, every August 1st from 7pm to August 2nd at 7am, crime is completely legal; murder, rape, theft, you name it. The Aurour Department, and the muggle version, is suspended during that time, magic isn't allowed -Statue of Secrecy still stands- but most Purgers are smart enough to not leave any witnesses alive, and high ranking officials are to be left unharmed, and one must be of age to participate, wizards 17, muggles 18.  
>That's the lie that was fed to the Ministry at the Purge's inception, its real purpose, one which the Dark Lord has expressed his extreme pleasure with, is to <em>purge<em> our society of the plague of the muggles, mudbloods and blood traitors. The Purge is a rite of passage; an honor bestowed upon the children of Death Eaters and is used as the initiation. This year is _my _year, I am finally 17 years old and at the end of this night I will receive the honor I have been groomed for my entire life, the Dark Mark. This night, on the 15th anniversary of the Purge, the Dark Lord returns.

**Harry**

It's Purge Night and while most of the country is gathering together, locking and warding their homes, I am readying for the fight of my life. Yesterday was my 17th birthday; I have been waiting for this night since the end of my 4th year when I witnessed the murder of a good friend and the rebirth of my parents' murderer. There is nothing anyone can say anymore, not the Order, not the Weasleys, not even the Ministry, I am going to find that son of a bitch and I am going to kill him and every one of his pathetic Death Eaters that get in my way. I know he'll be participating, I can _feel_ it, he's been dreaming of it.  
>The full force of his Death Eaters will also be Purging; they always do with their ridiculous masks and hideous black cloaks. The Order will be doing what it always does, eliminating the threat of the Death Eaters and protecting the innocent that get caught in the crossfires. I'll be doing that as well of course, but my priority first and foremost is finding and killing Tom Riddle. Hermione and Ron don't exactly approve of this endeavor, they think it's a suicide mission, and maybe it is, but as long as <em>he<em> is eliminated I just don't care. I'm not entirely sure if they plan to join the Order, I'm not really sure if I want them to, I'd much rather they stay safe at the Burrow with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Percy and Ginny, but knowing them, they won't be able to just sit at home while innocent people die.  
>It is now 6:30pm, half an hour until the Purge begins. Strapped to my person are; a hunting knife holstered on my left ankle, hand gun on my right, a shotgun strapped across my shoulder, and my wand safely tucked into the arm holster on my right arm, in my magically enlarged pocket I have plenty of excess ammo in case I run out. How did I procure these weapons you ask? Well, that's really none of your business; the use of magic is "illegal" in the Purge so I'm not going to use it unless I have to. I look down at my watch and grin, 6:55pm, I make the last minute checks before casting the needed wards so that my crap family doesn't get hurt and head out the door as the entire country hears the sound of the Purge Alarm go off signaling its commencement.<p> 


End file.
